Recuerdos de caramelo
by Aredhiel
Summary: El mundo sería mejor si simplemente los recuerdos y fantasías fueran siempre de caramelo / Canonverse / Gen / REINER / Fanfic para la dinámica "Shingeki Secreto" de la página en Facebook "Attack On Fanfics" / Obsequio para Vegethia Ouji /


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias |** Ninguno, aunque se recomienda discreción si no se esta al día con el manga.

 **Nota |** Debo admitir que me ha costado, Reiner es un personaje complejo y lleno de matices, así que, escribir algo que de la talla ha sido un reto y un honor que espero haber cumplido (ya me lo dirán). Pese a todo, siendo Reiner del Top 5 de mis personajes masculinos favoritos, está bonita dinámica navideña es algo que he disfrutado mucho hacer. En cuanto a ti, Vegethia, si te gusta solo un poco esta viñeta llena de melancolía, seré feliz.

* * *

.

.

 **RECUERDOS DE CARAMELO**

.

.

La tibieza y dulce textura le embriaga el paladar cuando el inmaculado líquido le acaricia la lengua. Le recuerda los buenos tiempos de la infancia, porque existían, en medio del padecimiento perenne de diminutos bracitos doloridos por cargar pesos enormes para un cuerpecito pequeño, en medio de rodillas rasmilladas y sangrantes de caídas inevitables, de lágrimas incontrolables y vergonzosas que le ganaron las risas burlonas de niños como Porco, habían unos cuantos recuerdos buenos.

Recuerdos casi ocultos, olvidados al fondo de un cajón de madera podrida que son sus memorias.

Está, por ejemplo: el pequeño cachorro de labrador que algún vecino del que no recuerda el nombre llevó alguna vez a su casa, para encargárselo a su mamá, mientras debía salir de viaje. Recuerda al cachorro; su naricita negra y húmeda, olisqueándolo; y su lengua mojada, embarrándolo de saliva en toda la cara, mientras reía con su vocecita infantil. Recuerda… que se sentía feliz. No debía tener más de cuatro años.

El mundo era bueno en ese entonces.

—¡Reiner! —la aguda vocecita de pájaro de Gabi desplaza el recuerdo del cachorro, sus ojos negros y vivaces le encandilan. Parecen botones… dos botones negros, como fue la nariz de ese cachorro—. ¡Ya terminé! ¡Vamos! Se hará tarde y no quiero que Falco, Zophia ni Udo, nos ganen.

Karina da una sonrisa cansada a su hijo mientras toma la taza vacía que Gabi le extiende sin mirarla. Reiner suspira, da a la niña una sonrisa lánguida y de un sorbo bebe el resto de leche endulzada con miel.

Leche con miel… la leche de su infancia.

—¿Seguro que quieres ir ya? —cuestiona Reiner a la niña que ladea la cabeza como solía hacerlo ese cachorro. Quizá por eso la quiere tanto.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Increpa Gabi—. Por supuesto que debemos irnos ya o nos haremos tarde.

Reiner la mira con atención sin borrar la triste sonrisa de su rostro mientras hurga en su abrigo.

—Entonces, ¿está bien si vas por toda la calle exhibiendo esos bigotes?

La boca de la niña forma una perfecta «O».

—¡Bigotes de leche! —exclama Gabi. Reiner ríe honestamente.

—Sí, bigotes de leche —explica Reiner extendiéndole su pañuelo a la niña—. Pero ya, quita esa cara, ahora que los limpies ya no tendrás bigotes.

Reiner empuja a su pequeña prima con una mano en dirección a la puerta. En tanto, Gabi, no puede dejar de frotarse los cachetes con el pañuelo de Reiner, buscando eliminar los restos de leche.

—Regresamos luego, mamá.

Karina sonríe con las manos dentro del bolsillo de su delantal.

—Diviértanse en la feria.

Reiner asiente para la mujer mientras Gabi camina delante de él, no sin detenerse un momento y sonreír para la madre de la persona que más admira.

—¡Nos vemos, tía Karina!

Gabi sujeta con su diminuta manito la de Reiner tras devolverle el perfumado pañuelo blanco del que aspira el aroma una vez, un suave balanceo se produce al contacto. Gabi va dando brinquitos al avanzar por la calle mientras tararea una rima infantil que Reiner corea con ella cada vez que los enormes ojos de la niña reclaman su atención.

La pasividad disminuye y, de pronto, Reiner se ve rodeado de cientos de rostros que no estaban cuando salió de su casa tomado de la mano de Gabi.

Y es gentil y sonríe, para todos, corresponde a las voces y agradece la consideración con las palabras y el rostro más hipócrita porque, sí, disfruta la atención, pero, ¿es pertinente y noble disfrutar de esto cuando toda la gloria es falsa al ser el deseo más vehemente de su alma aspirar una vez más el olor al pasto húmedo del amanecer en un campo lleno de risas en medio de un entrenamiento feroz?

Los anhelos del soldado son repugnantes, una deshonra para el guerrero…

Pero el guerrero no puede dejar de soñar con ello. ¿Cómo no soñar con ser querido y amado de verdad, tras una perpetua vida de desprecio?

—Reiner —Gabi hala del largo abrigo a su persona más preciada, cuando los ojos de él la miran, siente que el pecho le explotará de emoción. Es una sensación tan linda—. Ten.

Reiner extiende su brazo y en su palma ahora abierta, la diminuta manito de Gabi deja caer tres mentas. La mira a los ojos, ella sonríe y el tenue sonrojo de sus mejillas se torna elocuente.

—Mamá me las dio al salir de casa —explica—. Tengo más.

Aclara Gabi palmeando el bolsillo de su chaqueta produciendo un sonido apagado de diminutas esferas al colisionar unas con otras con delicadeza, cuando presiente que Reiner, que su gentil, preciado y admirable primo al que adora tanto, podría en su infinita generosidad y donaire, regresarle los dulces.

Reiner es tan bueno, tan, pero tan bueno, tan perfecto y genial…

Gabi lo quiere mucho, tanto que, podría asegurar que quiere a Reiner con cada latido de su corazón.

La plaza en la zona de internación de Liberio, tras unos cuantos pasos más, al fin, les recibe. El lugar está pomposo como pocas veces y es que, es la única ocasión en el año en que escorias como ellos tienen la dicha de que su placita sea llena de productos de diversos lugares del mundo.

Los comerciantes, se juegan incluso la vida para hacer esto posible.

Reiner está convencido que esas personas son valientes, no alguien tan patético y falto de honor como él.

Gabi lo suelta y con la gracia de una bailarina gira quedando frente a él, agita las pestañas y con expresión expectante, le fija la mirada.

Reiner entorna los ojos y abre una de las mentas llevándosela a la boca, la pequeña dibuja una sonrisa complacida en sus labios de pajarito tras la acción, dándole la espalda y caminando con un ligero ritmo en dirección a los puestos de golosinas.

Reiner la sigue, con esas intenciones que le embargaron desde el día que su tía le mostró a Gabi envuelta en mil frazadas como un pan en medio de servilletas, cuando la entonces bebe abrió los ojos y lo miró de una forma tan profunda e indescriptible que, su corazón, ya con los primeros golpes de la vida tatuados, abrigó con desespero la intención de proteger a aquella criatura siempre: con sus manos, con sus pies, con sus brazos, con su voz, cada cosa que pudiera dar de sí, Reiner estaba decidido a consagrarla en nombre de esa niña.

Gabi no merecía conocer los horrores que, en ese entonces, ya vivía él.

La menta empieza a derretirse en su boca, le enfría el paladar, le refresca y el sabor dulzón que se le derrama en la lengua le recuerda a esas risas en casitas de madera, a su vieja y fracasada misión. Eren solía reír con estrépito o solía parecerle así porque Eren casi nunca reía, siempre tenía la amargura plasmada con un ceño fruncido en la frente, Armin solía decir simplemente que así era él, por cierto, la risa de Armin era bonita, mesurada y suave, Bertolt le había comentado alguna vez que la voz de aquel diminuto jovencito rubio le parecía la de una chica y Reiner estaba de acuerdo, pero ello no quitaba el encanto de su risa, o quizá, esa risa era encantadora porque no se parecía a los relinchos que daba Jean, al sarcasmo de las risillas sueltas y odiosas de Ymir, o a las verdaderamente escandalosas y destroza tímpanos de Sasha y Connie que, no sabías si reían o tenían un problema en el estómago.

Sí… los tiempos del soldado eran como la menta que se consume en su boca, refrescantes, dulces y fríos. Y el frio es siempre bueno para reducir la hinchazón de las heridas, sus heridas en particular, producidas por el simple hecho de vivir en un mundo que le odia solo por la sangre que le recorre las venas.

—¡Reiner!

Llama Gabi y levanta la cabeza como puede, de nuevo, ha quedado inmerso en cosas que no tienen razón ahora. La pequeña agita su manita por sobre la cabeza para hacerse ver en medio del gentío, no es necesario, por supuesto, Reiner desea tanto meterla en una urna de cristal para protegerla que, jamás la perdería en verdad de vista, menos ahora que los niños candidatos a guerreros están junto a ella.

—Udo, Zophia… _Falco…_

Palmea cariñosamente la cabeza de cada niño a modo de saludo aunque sus ojos se fijan particularmente en Falco y en la devota mirada y sonrojo que se dibuja en aquel semblante infantil al mirar a Gabi.

Un cariño tan tierno y expresivo.

Y las risas, de pronto, inundan todo y le abstraen y él es tan dichoso de poder vivirlas a lado de ellos. Adora estar con los pequeños, no es digno, pero que bonito que es poder absorber un poco de esa inocencia que perdió hace tanto y jamás regresará a él.

—¡Chocolate!

Exclaman a coro los pequeños con una emoción imposible frente a una tiendita de un señor con expresión amable. Reiner sonríe, le recuerda al padre de Pieck. La vida sería mejor si todos los padres tuvieran una sonrisa cándida siempre, como el padre de Pieck y no despreciaran a sus hijos como el padre de él.

—¿Chocolate de las tierras cálidas? —preguntan con asombro los niños.

—Exactamente —Contesta con voz jovial el hombre—. «Chocolate de las tierras cálidas» traído desde el centro del mundo, donde el sol resplandece intenso y hace que los árboles den el mejor cacao para hacer el mejor chocolate del planeta entero.

—¡Oh!

Exclaman, de nuevo, los niños, impactados viendo las hermosas barras de chocolate bajo el cartel que reza «Chocolate de las tierras cálidas», a Reiner particularmente le resulta algo pomposa la historia y denominación de un chocolate que bien podría ser común. Sus ojos viajan perezosos por todo el lugar, entonces, encuentra algo más llamativo.

—¿Chocolate amargo? —Suspira y ríe sin ánimo—. ¿Eso es posible?

El hombre lo mira con un brillo de entendimiento que Reiner en su perpetua agonía, no percibe.

—Lo es —concede el amable extraño—. Incluso algo tan dulce como el chocolate puede ser amargo. El sabor tan extraño y genuino está precisamente determinado en su nivel de pureza.

El hombre le extiende una de las barras a Reiner que, observa con atención el dulce y al hombre de vuelta, busca su billetera para extenderle el valor del producto al señor aunque le parece un poco de abuso que ponga el producto casi a fuerza en sus manos.

—No es necesario —concede gentil el hombre cuando nota sus intenciones—. Es un regalo, para uno de los héroes del gueto.

Reiner siente una desazón tremenda ante una mirada tan llena de admiración y gentileza. No lo merece. Definitivamente, no. Un traidor que solo anhela una vida que no le pertenece, solo merece la muerte.

Porque la vida tiene que continuar hiriéndole con tales muestras de altruismo y compasión.

—Para los niños… por favor —pide con voz pastosa.

El hombre le da una mirada triste antes de bajar el semblante y limitarse a sonreír a cada niño mientras les extiende una barra del «Chocolate de las tierras cálidas» que en su ignorancia, deseo e inocencia toman con alegría. Reiner cancela el valor justo y con un asentimiento se despide del hombre con su ya siempre presente sonrisa rota y sus ojos huecos.

Los niños siguen charlando y discutiendo con las bocas llenas del dulce caramelo. Reiner los observa con atención siendo ignorado por ellos. Sonríe. Está bien si las cosas son así, simplemente el verlos bien, le hace un poco feliz.

Toma su propio regalo y, deshaciendo la envoltura parcialmente da un mordisco a su chocolate, una barra oscura de olor agradable y penetrante. Se pregunta, entonces, ¿si es que esto no es más que una nueva oda a la ironía y si el color de la barra muestra lo percudida que está su alma a comparación de aquellos inocentes?

Un nuevo sabor, distinto a todos los de ese día le inunda. Definitivamente es penetrante, intenso, fuerte y amargo con un toque dulce y espectral. Ese chocolate es amargo como su vida con ese toque dulce y sedante. Sí, amargo, amargo como ese corazón roto que le dejó Christa o ¿era Historia? Qué bonita era. Una completa muñequita, con su tierna carita de porcelana y su cabello tan rubio y brillante como el sol. Y sus ojos… pero que ojos tan bonitos, enormes, azules y brillantes como un par de zafiros, pero lo más hermoso era su dulzura. La perpetua dulzura en su voz, su mano cálida y sus amables acciones, la encarnación de diosa gentil que cubre a todos con su manto de piedad compadecida de sus almas atormentadas por cientos de pecados propios y ajenos, de aquellos que le precedieron.

Le gusta creer en ocasiones que podrían haberse casado. No bromeaba cuando decía eso. La quería, no sabe que tanto pero así era, una esposa imposiblemente gentil esperándole siempre en casa con la cena lista. Su dulzura reservada para las noches en que el ser humano es más animal y fusiona su cuerpo y alma con su pareja.

Un panorama erótico, bueno… y utópico.

Una utopía.

Christa no era ninguna diosa y estaba retorcida y lo sabía, Ymir se lo restregó siempre. El soldado siempre vio a una futura esposa, en tanto, el guerrero, con apatía sabía que los gemidos ahogados en las caballerizas que en ocasiones escuchó, pertenecían a esa hermosa y pequeña mujer, cuando aquella feroz chica que increíblemente le salvaría la vida más adelante al regresar como moneda de cambio a Marley, con Bertolt y él, la acorralaba contra la pared y la besaba hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Sin embargo, los anhelos del soldado siempre fueron más piadosos, más clementes y buenos que esa visión de Christa que le desquiciaba.

El solado Reiner Braun de la Tropa de Reclutas 104, algún día se iba a casar con Christa Lenz. Iban a tener una hermosa casita de muñecas y dos o tres hijos. Sus niños, rubios e imposiblemente hermosos como su madre, jugarían con los de Bertolt, su mejor amigo, mientras bebían un par de cervezas un sábado en la tarde. Así, hasta viejos.

Habría sido tan bueno que Bertolt continuara con vida, poder beber hasta que sus cabezas estuvieran chispeadas de blanco contando historias. El soldado quería eso, mientras el guerrero, cada noche sueña que vencen en la batalla de Shinganshina y que Bertolt aún está a su lado sujetándole del hombro y siendo el pilar de su cordura como lo fue siempre desde que eran niños. Le gusta imaginar ello y así olvidar el caudal de lágrimas que derramó al perderlo.

Bertolt era el único apoyo honesto en su vida.

Y murió, por su culpa.

Los niños, unos metros más allá dan brinquitos de alegría cuando encuentran un puesto de juguetes de madera, Reiner los ve, para luego cerrar los ojos y fijar su vista en el cielo, las nubes empiezan a correr como si buscaran hacer eco de esos recuerdos buenos.

Recuerdos que solo aparecen cuando los dulces le arrastran a ensoñaciones.

Mira la barra de chocolate que, incluso en su sabor amargo y puro, le ha hecho fantasear.

Qué triste es pensar que está tan dañado que, su patético y único anhelo es que todos sus recuerdos sean siempre de caramelo.

.

.

.


End file.
